Healing
by FireAndIce123
Summary: Azula's mind is broken - but Katara is the best healer there is. Entry for Avatar: The Last Writer competition.


**A/N: Avatar: The Last Writer**

 **There are still some spots left, so please join us!**

 **Team: Fire Nation**

 **Prompt: laughing**

* * *

Discovery

 _"what does it take to discover new places, inner meaning, strength, even treasure._

* * *

Azula was pretty sure that she had forgotten what sunlight felt like. She tried to remember the feelings it used to arouse in her – pride, power and determinance.

She was pretty sure she didn't know how these feelings should feel anymore, either.

It wasn't a cell, they told her. It wasn't a prison – 'It's more like a hospital,' _Zuzu_ once told her. Azula hadn't responded to him – she never did.

He still came every single week.

Azula was waiting for him right now, actually. It was sad that seeing her brother had become the highlight of her week, but it was the only lifeline she had with the real world. Here, in her _hospital_ , the only people she saw were doctors and psychologist. They wanted to talk to her, to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

'I feel nothing at all,' Azula always responded, if she said anything at all. It was a lie, of course – but she was good liar.

When the guards came to announce her visitor, Azula was secretly happy. She hoped to hear more about what was happening in the palace – she knew for sure that _Zuzu_ was having problems being the Fire Lord. Speaking of the Fire Lord: where was father and how was he doing? And – _was he disappointed in her?_

Azula felt a chill run down her spine and shuddered, her eyes suddenly going blank as she realised that _of course_ he was disappointed in her.

Azula sat down in silence, feeling horrible but keeping her face blank and waited for her brother to enter. To her surprise, it was a girl that walked up to her.

'Hello Azula,' Katara said with a small smile. Azula wasn't capable of keeping the surprise from reaching her eyes. Didn't the Water Tribe girl hate her? Azula was quite sure she did – she had been quite upset when Azula had killed the Avatar. He hadn't stayed dead, unfortunately… wasn't she dating him?

Azula revelled in the memory of defeating the Avatar, one of the few precious memories she could still find some pride in.

'It's okay, you don't have to talk,' Katara said. 'Zuko told me you never say anything... You're probably wondering why I'm here instead of him, aren't you?' She waited a few seconds, as if she suddenly expected Azula to start talking.

'Well… he's kind of busy,' Katara continued when Azula kept quiet. 'But he asked me to come here – and I've wanted to visit you for quite some time.'

She waited again, hoping that Azula was curious enough to say something. Part of her had hesitated to come here, to see the firebender that she had feared so much. But Katara wasn't one to be guided by fear.

'You see… I'm a Waterbender,' Katara said. 'A healer. And you're…. Well, you have some problems. I thought I might be able to help you and Zuko agrees with me.'

By now she expected Azula to stay silent. She opened her pouch and guided a stream water out of it. 'So if you'd just sit still,' she continued, eyeing Azula to make sure that she wouldn't attack. But she needn't worry – Azula was sitting quiet and passive – defeated in every sense. It worried Katara.

Azula didn't understand why the waterbender wanted to help her. She didn't flinch when the cold water touched her temples and she didn't react when she felt the waterbending using her healing powers. So she thought she could help the unlucky princess? What a fool.

Azula didn't say anything and watched Katara leave, free to go outside. Bitterly she turned her back on the door that was closed behind her.

0o0o0o

She hadn't expected Katara to return, but she did, only two days later. 'It's kind of an experiment,' Katara said. 'I've never tried to heal someone's mind, but I think I can do it.'

Azula doubted that. Her mind wasn't sick – it was broken.

0o0o0

Katara kept coming, two or three times a week. She stayed less than five minutes, but she chatted every single time. Azula didn't respond. Zuko kept coming as well and she felt that he was looking for changes. Azula wouldn't grant him that satisfaction.

0o0o0o

'Why do you keep coming back?' Azula asked, forcing Katara to stop mid-sentence. There was a heavy silence – Azula imagined Katara being shocked she had finally said something.

'I want to help you,' Katara finally said.

' _Why_?' Azula asked. 'O, wait, let me guess… to do my brother a favour, isn't it?' Azula huffed. 'It's a little too late for him to start caring about me, don't you think?'

'I don't help you because of Zuko,' Katara said. Azula had always been good at reading people – or so she had thought. Suddenly she saw Mai standing in front of her. _I love Zuko more than I fear you._ She had thought that Mai were her friend. _No you've miscalculated_ , she heard herself saying in her broken mind. She had.

She didn't think Katara was lying, but she couldn't trust her head anymore.

'Why then?' Azula asked.

Katara sighed. 'When I was little, the Fire Nation killed my mom,' she said. 'After that, my father had to leave to fight in the war. So when I was eleven, I was basically – not an orphan, but I didn't have any parents at that time.'

'So?' Azula asked.

'When you were nine, your mother left you,' Katara said. 'When you were eleven, your brother left you as well. You only had one family member left. Just like myself.'

Azula didn't say anything.

'I think you deserve a second chance,' Katara said.

Azula didn't respond.

0o0o0

Katara started rambling whenever she saw the fallen Princess. First she talked about her life, about Zuko and the other members of their little group of traitors. Then she started talking about more general stuff, just as the weather. Azula gritted when Katara casually mentioned how the first flowers were starting tob loom. 'It won't be long until spring's here!' she added.

It wouldn't. And Azula would be here, in thjs _hospital_ , not able to see anything of it, nor to feel the heat of the sun. Azula started to get used to the talking. It calmed her to listen Katara talk as if they were two normal girls. She didn't say anything, of course.

'There was such an annoying man yesterday,' Katara said. 'He kept talking about a problem with his house – the ground under it was sinking, I believe. Zuko was very polite, telling him that he would get some earthbenders to look into it… but the man kept yelling about how it was a big problem and how the Fire Lord should solve it. So after five minutes, Zuko just _loses_ it.' Katara chuckled. 'He said: I can set your house on fire, that would solve the problem, wouldn't it? And the man just… stop talking and looks as if he saw water burning and…' Katara stopped mid-sentence, looking at Azula in surprise. Did she just… did she laugh?

Katara waited, but Azula stayed quiet. After a few seconds of hesitation, she continued her story.

0o0o0

Azula felt something was off. Katara greeted her as usual, but she sounded angry… or sad? Azula waited for Katara to start talking, but as she felt Katara trying to heal her mind, she stayed quiet.

It annoyed her. Azula bit on her lip, not sure what to do. She realised she started to like the waterbender, even though she hated her as well.

'Is everything okay?' Azula asked.

Katara jumped. 'What?' she said, as if she had been lost in her thoughts.

'You're quiet,' Azula responded.

Katara sighed, not sure if she could trust Azula with her problems.

'If you want, you could lend my shrink,' Azula said with a small grin. 'I have a lot of them, actually.'

Katara smiled in disbelief. Did Azula try to cheer her up? Katara realised that whether she had tried it or not, she had succeeded at doing just that.

0o0o0

Azula's eyed widened as the doors opened. She looked at Katara questionly before slowly walking outside.

It was perfect day of early summer – or late spring. Azula looked at the sky, free of clouds. She could feel the heat of the sun and instinctively turned towards it. Katara smiled at Azula's disbelief and happiness.

Azula wasn't better yet – but she was getting there. And it turned out she wasn't that horrible without her father around. Katara wouldn't go as far as calling her 'pleasent company', but it could be worse.

Azula smiled, looked around and for the first time since Sozin's comet, she felt as if it were possible for to fix things. For her to get a normal life.

She wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life in an insane asylum. Azula couldn't contain a laugh. It was a short one – an insecure one – but she laughed. She would get out of this place.

And for the first time in her life, her life would be completely hers.

* * *

 **After writing this, I'm convinced that Azula and Katara would make amazing BFF'S. Who knows, the world might be ready for a Sherlock/Avatar crossover, in which Katara can be the Watson to Azula's Sherlock. Anyway: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
